The Garden Snake and the Wolf Spider
by Servant of Hades
Summary: The Kishin is defeated, everything is back to normal. But when a strange weapon-meister pair arrive in Death City, devoted to the destruction of the Academy, everything will change. This is the story of Winter and Danni, polar opposites but loyal to each other to the end, but when Winter gets too close to a certain Reaper, their whole plan may go up in smoke.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First fanfic, reviews would be appreciated, flames will be laughed at and ignored, unless you use words I've never heard of, but that is doubtful.

Pairings: KidxOC Black StarxOC SoulxMaka, if you don't like it GET OUT!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but this story and my OCs, Soul Eater and its characters belong to Funimation Studios

Enjoy!  
_

Chapter 1

I heard the splintering of wood and the shattering of glass and I knew the apocalypse had finally come, and I was in the middle of it. I tried to move my legs but something was pinning them down, I opened my eyes only to get blinded by a harsh light. Once my eyes adjusted I found myself starring at a girl with long pink hair and light purple eyes. She grinned widely and screamed in my face, "Wake up Winter! It's the first day of school!" some days, I really hated my meister.

I tried to move my legs again only to find that she was still sitting on them, "Danni, I can't get up if you don't move." I growled out. Needless to say, I wasn't exactly a morning person. Danni, my meister, got up and raced out of my room, "I'll make us some breakfast!" I heard her yell. Still groggy from my interrupted sleep I gave a slow "ok" before I finally registered what she had said. Danni was going to cook.

There are some things you need to know about my meister and me. One, I _hated_ morning, two _never_, under any circumstances, touch a copy of Danni's manga or anime DVDs, and three, _never, ever_ let Danni cook. I rushed to the kitchen; hardly registering the fact that I was only in the tank top and sweatpants I wore to bed, just as Danni was about to turn the burner of our stove on. "No!" I screeched, managing to grab her wrist just as her finger touched the knob on the stove. I panted for breath before finally releasing her hand and glaring at her, Danni only smiled innocently up at me.

"Danni?"

"Yeah?"

"What have I told you about cooking?"

Her face fell as she muttered the answer, "never to cook unless you make sure I didn't put any poison in by accident and to make sure I don't burn the house down." I nodded before looking down at her bubbling meal (and I use the term "meal" loosely) and dumping it in the furnace I had put in for when this happened. Unfortunately for me, it happened a lot. I poured some cereal and milk in a bowl for Danni to keep her occupied while I got ready. I put on my usual attire of dark jeggings and a form fitting black v-neck. I finished the look with my necklace made of chainsaw teeth with a small purple stone with a spider carved into it. It glowed faintly with energy as I put it on. I looked at myself it the mirror before noticing that a vase had been knocked off the table and m wall had a crack running up the side of it. I had been wondering what those noises had been this morning.

I cursed Danni's enthusiasm before placing my hand on the crack in the wall and calling on my restoration wavelength. I gave a small smile as the crack in the wall sealed itself. I moved onto the shards of glass on the floor and picked up one of the larger pieces, calling on my wavelength again. The pieces of the vase flew off of the floor and reformed on the table, resealing themselves into the form of the vase they were before. Lastly the piece I had in my hand flew from my palm and settled into the ornament where it had once been.

The one good thing about being the daughter of a golem-building psychopath is that it would seem some of the abilities are transferrable. Oh, how rude of me, I've failed to introduce myself, my name is Winter A. Gorgon but everyone calls me Winter. I'm the daughter of Giriko and Lady Arachne (don't ask me how it happened, I wasn't there). My partner, Danni Gorgon, is the daughter of Stein and Medusa (again, wasn't there, don't know how it happened) that means we're cousins and we're both part witch. Although my talents lie more in potion making rather than magic, and Danni can only manage healing spells. She was never much for combat magic; I remember the one time she had attempted to use vector arrows, which had almost resulted in our home being sliced in half.

I combed through my straight black hair and put it up into my typical braid. I walked into the kitchen to see Danni running around the kitchen screaming with a stream of fire coming out of her mouth. I sighed and held out my arm, catching her in the stomach before taking the spray nozzle from the sink and spraying water directly into her mouth. When the fire had reduced to smoke I only looked at her and said, "you got bored and drank one of my fire potions, didn't you?" she only nodded, "I wanted to see what it would do…" "And the fact it said 'fire potion' on the label wasn't a big enough hint for you?" She said nothing and only followed me out the door to our apartment. One thing was for sure, there was never a dull moment under our roof.

Eventually, we stood in front of the doors to the DWMA; I took a breath and began to walk through the doors, only to be sopped by a blue-haired idiot, "Hello new students! Say hello to your god! For I am the almighty Black Star!" I only raised an eyebrow at him. I knew who he was, I knew who everyone at this pathetic academy was, I had read all of their files before taking part in this pathetic excuse for an academy. The only reason Danni and I had come here was to watch this place burn to the ground. Allow me to explain, my mother had been killed by Asura, but when he had been defeated by those idiot students, all the human souls he had eaten were released, my mother's soul, however, hadn't been completely destroyed like the kishin eggs he had devoured, her soul had been weakened but it was still intact. I had then collected it and placed it in the stone on my necklace in the hopes of being able to bring her back. Unfortunately the books with the knowledge I needed could only be found at this academy. So here we were.

I looked at Black Star and blinked, "I've never heard of you," that seemed to set him off; he pointed a finger in my face and screamed louder than before, "How dare you disrespect the almighty Black Star!" I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose; all of his screaming was starting to give me a headache. "I'm so sorry about this… Black Star can sometimes be a bit… much" I looked in front of me where Black Star no longer stood, instead his weapon, Tsubaki, was smiling apologetically at me. I gave a small smile back; I felt I might be able to tolerate her. "It's no problem, I'm used to dealing with dumbasses at this point." I turned back to where Danni and Black Star were currently in a screaming match. "Besides, if I couldn't deal with a moron or two, what kind of weapon would I be?" I looked back at Tsubaki who quickly looked embarrassed for some reason, "how rude, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tsubaki, and you've already met Black Star." I smiled to put her at ease, "I'm Winter, nice to meet you." I shook her outstretched hand. Just because I was going to kill everyone here didn't mean I couldn't make a few friends, right? The bell rang but before I could grab Danni to walk inside I felt myself being dragged over into the courtyard by my oh-so beloved meister. I looked at her quizzically before she barked out, "Winter! Transform!" "Why?" "Because we're fighting Black Star! That's Why!" It was my turn to look apologetically at Tsubaki, who was also being told to transform we shared a glance before I transformed into my weapon form, a chainsaw. " Let's do this!" Winter yelled before pulling the cord attached to me, sending my blade spinning. I sighed and thought out a string of silent profanities at my luck of getting stuck with a meister like her before getting ready for what was sure to be either a very long or very short battle. I was hoping for the latter, we still had classes today.

Danni rushed at Black Star who had Tsubaki, in chain scythe mode, in his hands, Black Star dodged and shot out at her with the blade of his weapon. Danni quickly whipped her hand up and blocked with the flat end of my blade. They went on for about ten more minutes, blocking and countering, before I grew irritated,we had classes damn it! Danni shot out, attempting to catch Black Star in the stomach, who jumped up to avoid my blade and shouted something. Tsubaki changed her appearance into a katana with a black blade and Black Star was covered with strange black markings, he screamed out a war cry a sliced down at us. This definitely wasn't good. "maybe we should step it up a notch!" I called to Danni, who only nodded while giggling, she knew what I meant. It was time to preform Soul Resonance. "Let's go! Soul Resonance!" we shouted in unison, Danni drove my blade into the ground, my teeth came lose and began whipping around in a serpentine motion. One shot out at Black Star, followed quickly by another, Black Star dodge one but another caught around his wrist. Dani giggled as I began to slam him into the floor and throw him into the air, only to use another tentacle to slam him in the stomach into the ground below, effectively knocking Tsubaki from his grasp and pinning him down on the hard stone. He tried to get up but I only pushed him down harder.

I transformed back into my human form and looked down at him, disappointment written on my features. Honestly I had expected more. "HaHa! We win! We win" Danni cried, I rolled my eyes and turned to the entrance to the DWMA, noticing with annoyance that we had attracted a crowd, "That was certainly impressive." I heard someone speak in a monotone. I looked to my right to see the academy's very own rolling up to me in a wheely chair, "Thank you, Dr. Stein" was my reply. As much as I hated being here, I had to admit, it certainly was exciting to get to meet such an intelligent scientist. A student with black hair with three white stripes on one side came up to me, "I must admit, I haven't seen Black Star get beaten that badly since I first met him," I gave a small smile at him, knowing exactly who I was talking to. Standing in front of me was Death the Kid, and he was the one whose trust I had to earn for this mission to be a sucsess. I put on my best charm face, "Thank you very much. I'm Winter, by the way, and I'm very happy to finally meet you, Death the Kid."  
_

A/N: More next time, I'm trying to get a good update schedule going so I'm going to try and update once or twice a week.

Until next time!

-Servent of Hades


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it's been awhile, but some stuff has been going on and long story short my computer privileges were revoked (haven't we all been there?).

Now, without further ado, Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs

Death the Kid didn't seem suspicious that I knew his name, but that tends to happen when your father is the Grim Reaper. I turned to face him fully and held out my hand but instead he grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with wide eyes, "C-could it be…" I was becoming panicked, could he see through my soul protect? My fears, however, were soon put to rest, "You're perfectly symmetrical!" My eyes widened slightly in surprise. This was certainly an unexpected development. Death the Kid picked me up by my forearms- a feat I was a bit caught off guard by, he looked so skinny in the blazer he wore- and twirled around. I planted my feet to stop the spinning from making me nauseous and looked at him, he looked back and he spoke, "I can't believe I finally get to witness a being that is perfectly symmetrical! Your eyebrows even match," he gave a pointed look to a tall dirty blonde next to him. Liz I assumed.

"Well excuse me for having normal eyebrows!" She shot back then turned to me, "Sorry about Kid, he's such a spastic sometimes. I'm Liz, by the way." I chuckled as I responded, "I'm Winter, and don't worry, I often deal with a certain spastic of my own," I turned to glance at Danni but found her gone. I froze and panic settled in my gut. The last time Danni wandered off she burned the motel we were at to the ground, not that it mattered, the owner was a total cheat- $200 for the "luxury" suite my ass- and the ice machine was broken. But I didn't need our cover blown so soon; we hadn't even been to our first class yet.

I turned to Stein, "Where the hell did my meister go?" he shrugged and I looked around again, my panic rising as I realized Black Star had also disappeared and Tsubaki was also looking around with the same urgency, I continued to scan the courtyard until I heard a voice, "Hey look! Some idiot's on the roof!" I groaned and placed my hand over my eyes, "please tell me that's no my idiot." I said to no one in particular. "I think it's both of ours…" I heard Tsubaki's quiet voice behind me and dared to look toward the top on the academy.

Sure enough, there was Danni. On the roof. With Black Star. I hadn't even been here a full day and Danni was already making things difficult for me. Without a moment's hesitation, Danni jumped off the roof, Black Star close behind. Now, I knew Danni wouldn't be injured (she, much like Crona, had black blood) but if she only suffered minor bruises from a roughly sixty-story fall, it would no doubt raise some eyebrows. With no other option I ran toward my falling meister and used the chain whips extended from my hands to dig into the ground and shoot myself upwards toward Danni. I managed to catch Danni, who was laughing in glee from the adrenaline caused by the fall, and omitted chains from my feet, managing to catch the wall of the Academy, I reversed the motion of my chains to slow us down.

Once we reached to bottom I dropped a still giggling Danni on her rear and looked at everyone, who was still staring at us. Danni picked herself up, "that was fun!" she giggled, I looked at her, finding it once again to stay mad at her, "I swear, you're going to knock lose the few remaining brain cells you have left. "That was very cool." A new voice sounded behind me. I turned to find the one and only Soul Eater with his meister, Maka, standing beside him, "thank you, but it was more frightening than anything. I was almost worried I wouldn't be able to catch her." I held out my hand, "I'm Winter, by the way." Maka stepped forward and shook my hand, "I'm Maka, and this is my weapon, Soul." I nodded to Soul, who nodded back.

Stein rolled up to us, "now that the introductions have been made, would you like to actually go to class?" the words alone made him sound annoyed, but I sensed a bit of amusement in his tone, I smiled and went to go inside only to be stopped by Kid, "You're bleeding!" he grabbed my hand and held it up so he could see it closer. Indeed there was a cut on the palm of my hand; I must have cut myself when I caught Danni at one point. "I'll fix it!" Danni called, taking my hand from a very nervous-looking Kid. Danni gently placed a finger on my still bleeding cut and a soft pink glow outlined my injury, a few seconds and it was healed completely, leaving a light scar.

Everyone looked in awe as Danni released my hand, "Sorry I made you hurt yourself Winter," I looked at Danni and smiled, "you didn't do anything, it was my carelessness that got me hurt." I looked at the scar with disgust and ran my finger along the scar and called on my restoration wavelength. Soon not even the scar was left. I looked up at Kid, who had a look of wonder on his face and turned to Danni, "let's go to class." I proceeded into the academy and caught Kid staring at me. I looked away and fought back the goose bumps on my arms, I shivered and shrugged on the leather jacket I had brought with me, the air conditioning must be cranked in here.

Eventually, we came to Stein's classroom and everyone took their seats, Stein motioned for us to come to the front of the room, "Everyone, we have two new students joining us today. This is Winter and Danni, Winter and Danni, this is everyone." I looked at the class and ignored Danni's hysteric waving, chosing instead to stare impassively ahead. We went to sit down, Danni chosing to sit next to Black Star for some reason. I, of course, sat down next to her and began looking over my classmates, most were weak- some pathetically so- but there were a few, like Soul and Maka, that were very powerful. Stein began the lesson and I began to take notes, even though I already knew most of this.

Once school was out, Danni and I proceeded to the lot close to school to retrieve my hearse- yes, I drive a hearse- and headed back to our appartment. On the ride back I asked, "Danni, why did you jump off the roof?" Danni was quiet for a while but eventually she spoke, "I told Black Star I was tougher than him..." I sighed, then laughed, "That has to be the worst reason to jump off a roof I've ever heard!" Danni laughed along with me before our laughter faded into companionable silence that we spent the rest of the ride home in.


	3. Deals

The rest of the week (much to my surprise) passed without incident. Danni refrained from doing anything that would cause suspicion and I became one of the top three students in Stein's class, only being surpassed by Maka (unsurprisingly is I'm being honest) and a rather strange meister named Ox. Thankfully it was Saturday, which meant Danni would be sleeping in until at least noon today. "Then why am I up at six in the morning?" I growled to myself as I trudged to my car and sped down the street until I came to an old abandoned house on the outskirts of town. I hated getting up early but it was important that I met with the very person that was in this house at the moment. When I walked in I was greeted by a tall women with a skintight bodysuit that changed color every few seconds, her face lit up when she saw me, "Winter! I haven't seen you in ages!" I chuckled, "It's good to see you, Camilia." The witch in question embraced me before turning serious and looking at me expectantly. That was just like her, Camilia was a witch that would change appearance like a super model changed clothes, not very surprising when you take into consideration that her familiar was a chameleon, she is very good with fitting in with anyone since she can change her personality as easily as she changes her appearance, I have purchased her services on more than one occasion and we're old friends.

I hold out a bag of vials filled with a special potion that made the drinker irresistible to any individual of their choosing, a favorite among witches so they didn't have to waste energy with a charm spell. "I need you to become the new school nurse of the DWMA." Camilia gaped at me before gathering her wits, "Are you insane! I can't go there, they'd kill or dismantle me, probably both!" I sighed, she might be easy to get along with at times, but she could be such a drama queen. "You'll have your soul protect on and I just need someone to keep track of any and all gossip, keep suspicion away from Danni and me. Besides, you know you'd kill to get hold of some of the teachers at DWMA's dirty laundry." Camilia, like all information brokers, were total suckers for juicy gossip. She looked at me with a defeated face before cracking a smile, "You've got me there, count me in!" I smiled and shook her hand to seal the deal, "Great," I smirked, "you report first thing tomorrow for work," She sighed, "you already applied me for the job, didn't you?" I only nodded before hopping back in my car and driving off.

When I returned home it was almost seven thirty so I started on breakfast for myself, leaving a plate in he fridge for when Danni woke up. My phone beeped and I looked at the caller i.d. "Death the Kid" it read, I clicked the answer button and put the phone up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Winter. Are you busy today?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something. Liz and Patti kicked me out so I don't have anything to do today. They said my symmetry was getting in the way of their spa treatment, or something like that."

I blushed, was Kid asking me out? No, of course he wasn't, he was only looking for something to do. "Sure, where do you want to meet up?"

"How about that café on 34th street?"

"Sounds good, I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

With that I hung up I took deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart. Wait! Racing heart? Why was I nervous about seeing him? It wasn't like we haven't talked before, in truth we had come to be friends in the past week, there was something calming about talking to someone with at least a little intelligence. Not that Maka and Tsubaki weren't smart, they just lacked what you might call "silent authority" I tend to like people that were confident and calm in any situation. Plus I always gravitated towards, for lack of a better word, badasses. And Kid's brooding look, dark wardrobe, and the way he seemed to mock anyone who challenged him definitely categorized him as a badass.

In the end, I chalked up my nervousness to simply being worried about accidently blowing our cover. By the time I had arrived at the café Kid was already waiting at a booth in the back corner, sipping on a steaming mug of tea. I sat down across from him, "That looks good," he smiled at me, "I'm glad you say that because I got you one." He gestured beside where I was sitting, and true to his word, a mug of hot tea was sitting next to me on the table. I chuckled and took a slow sip, examining the taste. It wasn't as good as the stuff I make myself, but for a discount coffee place it was decent. We spent some time talking and I learned that Kid had lived here his whole life, I responded by telling him about all of the places I had lived, "I grew up in a small town in Japan, until I ran away to America, where I lived in New York for a while, after that I left for India, then I went to Ireland for a few months, eventually winding up back in Japan and deciding to move here." Kid looked at me in awe, "Wow, you've been to so many places. I wish I could have travelled outside of missions."

"You must have," Came my reply, "I doubt you've never left Death City, you can certainly afford it."

"I might be able to afford trips, but I never have the time to just relax when I'm away. I either have to fight a kishin or negotiate treaties and borders with witches and other academies." I looked at him and felt a pang of sympathy, his dad never being able to leave Death City meant whenever there was trouble with politics that concerned his father, he was the one that had to pick up and leave, "Well, for what it's worth," I reached out and placed my hand on his forearm, "I never had much time when I was travelling either. I was involved with a very… _precarious_ business, which meant I always had to watch my back." With that I stood up, throwing some money on the table, "This has been fun, but I have to head home… that is if Danni hasn't burned it down by now. Thank you for the company, though." Before he could say anything else I was out the door and in my car.

When I got home, I looked in Danni's room and sighed when I saw she was still sleeping. I walked back into the kitchen/living room and sat down on the couch with my new favorite book, _The Art of War_ it was quite a fascinating novel but I couldn't seem to study, my mind still thinking about what I had told Kid. Did he think I was some paranoid creep? Did he still want to hang out with me? I shook off these doubts, all that mattered was gaining his trust so I could break into their library and resurrect my mother. If that was the case, then why wouldn't my hear stop pounding?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, Guys! Wow, I've really been slacking with this stuff (breaks down and sobs pitifully) please forgive me! I didn't mean to take so long!

(Regains composure) anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Saturday came and went, Danni woke up, ate dinner, and went back to sleep again, myself following soon after. Sunday morning arrived and I woke up around 11:30, made breakfast and sat down with _Art of War _and began eating, I had hardly taken one bite, however, when an urgent series of knocks disturbed me from my meal. I groaned and got up to answer, opening the door to find a rather nervous-looking man holding up a petite woman with long light blue hair wearing a rather peculiar hat and a polka-dot dress, the man had dark messy hair with a strange marking on his eye, the words "No Future" tattooed on his eyebrow, or where it should have been. "May I help you?" I asked, concerned for the woman, she looked sick; she was sweating and ominously pale. The man looked at me, "Does Danni Gorgon live here" I raised an eyebrow; how did he know Danni? "Perhaps…" I looked them over once more, they seemed okay, but I needed to make sure they weren't faking; we were wanted in about three states, after all. "Please, we need her help, Eruka's dying!" That got my attention, "Alright, you sit tight, I'll go get Danni" I rushed to Danni's room and barged through the door. Danni was in her bed sleeping away the day, which I quickly interrupted by shaking her awake, "Danni! Danni! Damn it, wake up already!" My meister's eyes opened groggily and she quickly snapped awake, "Winter? What's wrong?" "Some people knocked on the door and asked for you, he said someone named Eruka was dying." That got her attention, she ran out of her room and into the living room, where the man had laid Eruka down on the couch. Danni stooped over her, "What's wrong?" she was more concerned than I had seen her in awhile; this was definitely not good, "It's Medusa's snakes, they're killing her!" I looked at the man at the mention of my aunt, and Danni's mother. "What do we do?" I wasn't okay with being in the dark like this, but I knew next to nothing about Medusa's powers, and Danni was the only one that understood them because she possessed them. Danni turned to me, "Winter, I need you to draw and enchantment circle around Eruka, and bring one of those talismans you made to give my spells an extra kick." I nodded and ran off, grabbing a jar of red sand and a necklace I had enchanted with a spell to help Danni for the purpose she mentioned.

When I returned, Danni had laid Eruka on the floor and was kneeling to the side of her. I ran up and quickly tossed Danni the charm before spilling sand in a circle onto the floor, pouring some of my soul's magic into the sand so it would channel a soul wavelength more easily. "Danni, what are you going to do?" She looked up at me, "If I can use my soul wavelength to enchant and tame the snakes inside of her, I can coax them out." My concern only increased, Danni was a powerful witch where healing magic was concerned, but enchanting magic had always been my strong suit, and her weak suit. "Danni, are you sure?" She only nodded before closing her eyes and placing her hand o Eruka's stomach. I was silent, this kind of stuff took total concentration; unfortunately the behemoth next to us didn't know that. "Is it working?" He said, too loud for my liking, I glared at him and held a finger to my lips in a 'shhhh' gesture before turning back to Danni. She was sweating and her brows were drawn together in concentration. I sensed her energy disappearing faster than she could replace it, I walked up and place placed my hands on her back, allowing her to sap my energy in an attempt to help her. I watched in fascination as a large black snake came out from he mouth surrounded by Danni's pink wavelength. The snake wriggled as it shrank from a deadly looking cobra into a cutesy little garden snake as it stopped moving and wrapped itself around her wrist, forming a tattoo of a snake eating it's own tail. I sighed as Danni stood up, a little pale, but none the worse for wear.

The man (I later learned his name was "Free") thanked us for saving Eruka, "As I was in your mother's debt for freeing me, I am now in your debt for saving my fiancé," Danni squealed and hugged Free, "Really? You're getting married?" She dance around the room, clapping, "this is fantastic news! We must celebrate!" "Sorry, but we can't stay anymore than we already have…" I looked over to see Eruka had regained consciousness and was looking at Danni with amusement, "Awww… Why" Eruka sighed, "my soul protect wasn't on, which means someone from the Academy is probably already on their way." Danni pouted, "Stupid meisters and their stupid rules against witches. First they ruin my mom's plans, and then they ruin the fun party we were going to have! It's not fair!" I looked at Danni with a sad smile, "Life seldom is, dearest meister, but I have a feeling we'll see them again." Danni smiled again, "Really?" I nodded, she giggled and offered to walk them out, which they agreed to. Once they were out of the room I felt a wave of nausea and a splitting headache, I groaned and sat down heavily on the couch, clutching my head. Danni walked back in but stopped short once she saw me, I felt her tipping my head up to look at her, her face the definition of serious, "It's getting worse, isn't it?" I only nodded, too consumed by pain to speak. Danni ran off to get me some aspirin as I lay on the couch. I bet you're wondering what's going on, right? Well, my reason for wanting to take down the Academy and these fits of pain kind of go hand in hand. The truth is, I'm dying.

Yes, dying. Now you're probably wondering how I'm dying. The answer is sort of complicated. Witches and weapons were never meant to have children, since a weapon's one job in life is to protect the innocent and all that crap. On the other hand, witches were meant to do anything to accomplish their own agendas, most likely sowing madness in the process. Between my two half-souls, there's quite the conflict of interest, not to mention my two parts of a soul are literally tearing each other apart; taking me along with them. I've always been stuck in the grey area when it comes to moral decisions, which isn't helping matters at all. Danni doesn't have this problem, however, because she blatantly sides with a witch's mindset, practically abandoning her meister side. I'm hoping that by bringing my mother back and destroying the Academy, I'll chose my witch side and quell the conflict between my two halves. If my souls don't stop fighting, however… Well, I'd really rather not dwell on that at the moment.

Danni rushed back into the room carrying a bottle of Advil and a bottle of water, which I gratefully took from her, "Thanks," I took some pills and washed them down. "We need to get into the library soon…" Danni spoke quietly. I sighed, she was right; we just didn't have enough time the way things stood now to get the information we needed. Suddenly, and idea popped into my head, "What if someone at the Academy could help me?" Danni perked up, "Who?" I grinned at her, "Dr. Stein, of course," Danni frowned, "I thought I wasn't supposed to talk to my dad." I shook my head, "No, all I said was that you couldn't talk to him _as _your dad, as student scared for the safety of her beloved weapon, however…" I trailed off, thinking, I would work, I had no doubt he could at least extend my amount of time for a while, just long enough to get into the library, grab a few books on soul resurrection, and bring my mother back. "Danni, get your best adorable face ready for tomorrow, it's time to get the great Dr. Stein to help out the DWMA's biggest threat." Danni giggled and ran off. I smiled in relief and looked out the window. My smile vanished, I felt… guilty? But why, it wasn't like I cared about those idiots at the Academy, right? Why would I? My phone beeped at me and I looked at the message, it was Kid, _Had a great time yesterday! Think we could do it again sometime? _I sighed but answered. _Me too! How's tomorrow, after school? _I received a reply. _Awesome, it's a date! _My stomach did a somersault. A date? Like, a real date? I shook my head; I had to stop thinking about it. I was just using him… right? I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping to get some sleep, but all I got was a sinking feeling in my stomach, drawing my thoughts to a more alerting matter. If Medusa had been dead for months, why her snakes just now act up?

Dun-Dun-Duuuuuuuun! Cliffhanger! (Sort of :/)

I already have the next chapter under way, so you can probably expect in a week or less!

Anyway! Remember, reviews make me happy, which means I work faster!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Wow, it's been a while, huh guys? I really do mean to work faster, but I have so many ideas, it's hard to decide on one :/**

**Anyway! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**/**

I woke up on the couch, wondering what happened. I groaned as my sore muscles and the faint headache I had reminded me, I looked at the clock, noting I had an hour to get ready, and walked to my room. I looked through my clothes and withdrew my usual attire, packing some extras once I remembered I was hanging out with Kid today. I sighed, wondering what he had in store for me tonight. Maybe we were seeing a movie or something. I shrugged and washed up, then proceeded to the living room.

Danni was already seated on one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen counter, eating her favorite sugar cereal. I poured some coffee for myself and grabbed a banana from a bowl sitting on the counter. After we finished eating, we embarked to the Academy.

Once we arrived to class, the usual sight of Dr. Stein preparing his next dissection was surprisingly absent; I wasn't the only one who noticed. "Where do you think he is?" Tsubaki inquired from her seat next to me, "I don't know, maybe one of his experiments went wrong again?" She chuckled, recalling how a singed Dr. Stein had walked in halfway through the class, saying only that his lightning rod worked. The door began to open, but instead of the potentially burned Dr. Stein we were expecting, Sid walked in. "Alright kids, today we're having class outside." With that, he walked back out the door, probably expecting us to follow. I shrugged and walked with the stream of students walking out the door to the courtyard.

When we were all gathered in a circle outside Sid, he began briefing us on our assignment "Today we'll be focusing on your abilities in combat separately, you won't always have your partner with you, you may get separated, so it's important to be able to fight without a weapon or meister to help you." I exchanged an amused glance with Kid, from what I had seen of his fighting I knew he could hold his own, in fact, I pitied whoever was put against him. "I'll be splitting you up into pairs, you will then duel and be evaluated by the rest of the class. First up are Danni and Black Star." Danni skipped over to the center and waved at me, to which I gave a thumbs up. Everyone else took a few steps back, as did I. Black Star took a fighting position while Danni smirked and stood still, not moving.

Now, you might think Danni isn't much of a fighter without me, and you're right. Anyone could put her down with a few well-placed punches, but that would be insinuating anyone could actually catch her. When in combat, Danni was harder to catch than an eel dipped in oil. This was a fact Black Star was soon to find out and he tried to punch her, only for Danni to duck under his fist and pop up behind him, "Hehe! You missed me!" She called out as he spun around, trying to land a kick. One, which Danni moved quickly next to and poked him in the eye. I chuckled as Black Star let out a frustrated growl, "Stand still damn it!" Danni only laughed again and jumped over a kick, then twisted in mid-air to narrowly miss another punch. They went on like this for some time before Sid sighed and called the match a draw. "Next up are Tsubaki and Liz." Although he had to raise his voice over Black Star's grumbled protests.

Liz took a stance that you might find in an old boxing photo, while Tsubaki just looked shy, "Do I have to hit her?" She asked Sid, who only nodded. Tsubaki sighed, "Sorry about this, Liz." Tsubaki proceeded to try to run up to Liz, only to have her run away, "I am _not _a fighter!" she cried out in desperation. Sid sighed and said that this one, as well, would be a draw.

Many pairs went after that, Maka won against Ox, Patty lost against Kim, and Soul won against Hiro. "Next up is Winter and Kid!" I perked up at the mention of my name and walked to the center on the circle. Kid looked at me, "Sorry if I beat you, Winter." I gave exaggerated laughter, "Oh, Kid, I don't think ill be the one getting beaten today." With that Sid yelled for the match to commence, Kid and I circled each other, each of us waiting for the other to make a move. "Ladies first." "What a gentleman." I took the opening and ran up to him, lashing out with a punch, which Kid blocked and countered with a kick aimed at my side, which I twisted out of the of, effectively putting distance between us. I had to find a way to beat him without using my blades, since Sid had declared that weapons weren't allowed to transform when Patti tried to turn into a gun and shoot simultaneously. This was going to be tricky.

Kid rushed up to me, looking like he was about to kick me, but he disappeared at the last second. I mean actually _disappeared. _He reappeared behind me and locked my arms behind my back. So this was the speed and power of a Grim Reaper. I threw my head back, clocking him in the chin, which loosened his grip enough for me to twist out of his grasp. I turned around but he was no longer there, instead he was behind me again, but I was ready this time. Putting as much speed into my moves as I could, I shot my elbow back, trying to catch him in the stomach; instead of catching him in the stomach, however, he caught my arm again. This time, he wrapped his elbow around my neck, trying to put me in a chokehold; but his grip was gentle, "What's the matter?" I jabbed, "Taking it easy on me because I'm a girl?" Kid didn't miss a beat, "No, I'm taking it easy on you because I don't want you mad at me before our date." I growled and shot my foot up, past my head, and into his face.

He released me but only to turn me around and hold my hands by my sides. I twisted and kicked, but no matter what I did, I couldn't get him to let go. I settled for glaring at him, "So what now? Aren't you gonna make me tap out or something?" He smirked at me, "Not quite." I was about to ask him what the hell that meant, but I couldn't get the words out because he leaned down and kissed me.

At first, I was too shocked to respond, but after a few second I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. He was precise, gentle, and strong, all at once. "Draw! It's a draw! Just stop that!" We jumped apart, but the damage had been done, Liz and Patty, along with Maka, Tsubaki, and Black Star were cheering, while Soul was giving Kid a thumbs up, and Danni was… running towards Kid screaming a battle cry, "How dare you!" she screamed at him while banging her fists against Kid's chest, "How dare you kiss Winter without taking her on a date first! How dare you do that without asking! Now die a thousand deaths!" I laughed before pulling Danni away. "It's fine Danni, relax." While she was still bristling with anger, she did calm down.

I turned to Kid, "Now that you've satisfied your alpha-wolf desire to warn everyone else off me, I believe we had a date planned." Kid looked sheepish, "Was it that obvious?" I gave him a look that said 'duh' and took him by the arm, leading him away. "So what did you have planned anyway?" He looked down at me, smirking, "It's a surprise, but ill give you a hint. You'll need some warm clothes." I chuckled, "Alright Mr. Mysterious, but I need to take a shower first, you gave me quite the work out." He smiled, "We can stop by my place if you have clothes with you." I blushed, I brought clothes with me, but I had though I'd be changing at school, not at his house. I swallowed my embarrassment, "Of course, let's go." With that we departed, laughing over things that didn't matter and debating over things that did. This was definitely going to complicate things.


End file.
